Love Is Blindness
by tacker23
Summary: Love is blindness, I don't want to see, Won't you wrap the night, Around me? Oh my heart, Love is blindness. AU: Suit-less Vader. Dark Padmé What if Palpatine found a different way to bring Anakin to the dark side? What would that spell for the fate of the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.  
**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN:I am still writing A New Destiny, but I wanted to give this story a chance to see if people would like it.**

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine stood in facing the large panned windows of his office, marveling at the cityscape before him.

 _Soon it will be the Empire…. soon._

Drawing out of his thoughts, the secret Sith Lord straightens his stance, letting the dark side fuel with in him.

The door to his office opened with a hiss and he felt the presents of a familiar senator. Standing upright beside him, Senator Padmé Amidala mirrored his stance.

He was the first to speak.

"How many have been bribed?"

"Not nearly as many as we thought. You would think with our crippling war, our crumbling government, corrupted politicians should be easy to come by." 

"Patience, Padmé." He said in a wise manner, sensing the Senator's restlessness. "All good things come to those who wait with patience and a focused mind." 

Padmé chuckled with contempt, "Taking something out of the Jedi teachings Uncle? Maybe your seat as Supreme Chancellor all those years has made you soft, and dare I say, _democratic_?" 

Palpatine shook his head very slowly. "Share your opinion if you must. But we still have work that needs to be done in consideration to the Empire." 

"Of course." Padmé frowned. "What about Grievous? I have not heard anything from him since your _kidnapping_." 

"He is laying low for the time being, the matter does not concern you." said Palpatine. "Instead focus on your task." 

"Yes, Chancellor." Said the Nubian Senator a bit crossly 

"Do I detect some distaste Senator" said the Chancellor as he glanced over at his niece. 

"You know how I feel about the Jedi" Padmé replied with slight distain.

The Sith lord turned over away from the city scaped windows toward his desk and gestured for Padmé to follow. 

"We been over this before Padmé..." with a bigger elevation in his voice "When we are finished with Skywalker he will be no more a Jedi then Dooku or Maul." 

Padmé turned over to look at her uncle with a dark gleam in her brown eyes.

"I understand. You have trained my since I was six. I have been instrumental in every part of your plans. Shaped me into the perfect politician" Padmé continued in her dark voice "For all of I have done you promised me was revenge on the vary people who destroyed my family." Padmé's gazed at her uncle 

"And dear niece you shall get your wish as soon as you finish your task. Anakin Skywalker is no ordinary Jedi…he had experienced life before the Jedi life. He has known attachment, passion, ambition, emotion everything the Jedi fear." Darth Sidious eyes turned a sickly yellow as he sat behind his desk "Your job is to get close to him, have him confide in you about his deepest desires and distress. Then dear you decide what you would do to see fit with him. Either way I will have the famed 'Chosen One' as my apprentice." He finished. 

Padmé considered her next words. One side she knows that everyone wanted the famed Jedi knight and she was not blind to see how handsome he was from the few Holos she saw. Her uncle had also told her of his power.

But on the other hand the Jedi were brash, and unemotional. The young senator just hoped that she would be able have fun with this task as it progressed over the next few months. "I will make sure I complete my task." Padmé started "But when the time comes I want what was promised to me."

"I would expect nothing less from you my dear." Darth Sidious said sadistically

x-O-x

Padmé arrived late to her apartment mulling over her conversation with her uncle that day. She knew what was expected of her, but it did not mean she did have to like it.

Padmé knew from a young age not to test her uncle's orders. From the time he took her in.

It had been after her family had been slaughtered.

From that time on he put her in etiquette classes, gave her the best education Naboo had to offer, the best weapons training and of course lessons in the dark side of the force.

The young Nubian senator has a small grip on the force. She could levitate, mask her presents becoming a virtual ghost and occasionally had force visions. The force user has a Sith red lightsaber made; hidden. She was well trained in Form II Makashi, and Form IV Ataru.

For other aspects of the force, meditating was a strong point for her. She also had blaster training.

Padmé had become a true warrior with her words and her fists.

Padmé gazed at the sight of the Jedi temple with discontent. Then she closed her eyes thinking of the past.

The Naberrie's were considered to be a part of Naboo's' royalty with much of their family being involved in politics, public service, and refugee work for the lush planet.

This made them beloved by many but also targeted by some rouge groups within the galaxy. But no could have could have predicted what would happen to Naboo's most treasured family.

Padmé was not near the estate when it happened. Ruwee the patriarch of the family was stabbed in the back yard of the Naberrie estate. Sola the oldest of the siblings' only seven years old was stabbed in the neck with her stuffed Bantha clinched in her hands.

The worst was Jobal. She was doing her motherly and wifely duties preparing a nice meal for her family. She was also stabbed in the back through her heart and left draped over the sink in her kitchen.

There was little known about the incident though. The HoloNet reported the deaths of the beloved Naberries' as an accident. There was a state funeral for all the mourners to attend.

The Naboo Security Forces concluded that their deaths were brought out by rouge Jedi. But the truth is worse than anyone could ever image.

There was still the issue of the child. Padmé was five and quickly approaching her six life day. She was also said to be deceased along with the family.

Sero Illar - State name of Palpatine, older brother of Jobal took guardianship of the young girl. With his gift of foresight, he saw this child was going to be instrumental to his plan of bringing about the Empire and the down fall of the Jedi. He had to groom her into his protégée.

Someone to be instrumental in bring about the Empire.

Padmé was taken in by Palpatine, he knew she had tremendous potential and exceled in all her lessons. At the age of 8 the young prodigy joined 'Apprentice Legislators', and then later on became a Senatorial advisor. She was a part of the legislative youth program at 12, and then started a two-year mandate as supervisor of Theed.

From that she was elected Queen near her 14th lifeday. Partly because she scored so high on her education certificate, but for the most part it was her conviction with reform that won the people over. 

The Trade Federation crisis had been a test for Padmé. A test to see how she would behave around the Jedi.

Padmé was able to conceal her presence in force around the Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. With a lot of control on her part. She was able to gain support among her Jedi friends during her the crises and later in the senate.

Her next task was setting up the no confidence vote for Chancellor Valorum in front of the senate. This propelled Padmé into the political spotlight for her young age. 

From the time the crisis had end on Naboo; the plan had started to roll out into full effect. Palpatine was appointed Supreme Chancellor, Padmé had served her two terms (some of the best Naboo has scene) as queen and continued on as senator for Naboo.

Her passion for the people and the republic had earned her a lot of allies in the senate. The crafted image of the caring loving senator had been used to gain influence and subtly gain the power she needs to destroy the very people she hated the most.

During that time Palpatine had start patiently gaining influence though the senate with the clone wars and fumbling opposition to most of the different polices put into place. Having the clone army created and starting construction on new star destroyers. Along with being granted emergency powers in the senate.

While at the same time keeping his influence through Count Dooku furthering the separatist movement. At the same time dwindling the Jedi numbers.

Padmé being elected to the head of the loyalist committee is final piece to set the final phase of the plan in motion.

Padmé opened her eyes to the sound of loyal droid R2-D2 beeping with delight. She flashed him a smile and turned to face her window again.

Men have never been hard for her to come by. But she never found a man to conquer her and all her power. Sometimes she thinks she wants it.

But men to her are like the people, they will always be pawns ready to be sacrificed in a game for power. She will get Anakin to bend just like they all do. And the Jedi will burn along with temple by his hand.

This self-confident, graceful senator in coming months will be shaken to her soul. By what her kindred spirit in Anakin will bring to her heart and the galaxy, as the Empire will dawn upon them.

* * *

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

* * *

Parry, block, parry, slash, block, block, parry. This continued for a short time in the Jedi temple training room between Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. With the duel coming to a close Anakin acted quickly.

He whirled, spun and slashed with his blade, two-handed strikes that were faster than most could follow, Obi-Wan blocked every single blow became a wall, a wall of defense that would not yield. Anakin stretched out his hand. Obi-Wan stared in surprise as Anakin used the Force to pry open his hand, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. Anakin called it to his hand and he deactivated it. 

"Another fine duel master" Anakin said as he handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan smiled and responded "Yes it was." 

The two had recently have returned from the Outer Rim Sieges braving the many battles of the clone wars.

The pair had been fighting since the first Battle of Geonosis. It is turning out to be one of the most devastating wars the galaxy has scene in nearly a thousand years.

Over the past five years the Jedi Order has lost nearly a third of their Masters, Knights and Padawan are. The retention for younglings has come to halt with the many Jedi needed around the galaxy. 

The only solace this pair has seemed to have been being called to rescue the Chancellor from Darth Tyranus. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were ordered to Coruscant from the ruined world of Tythe.

The pair eventually found Palpatine, bound to a chair in the General's Grievous's quarters. On his flagship, _Invisible Hand_. Before they could rescue him, however, Tyranus appeared and the three of them dueled.

Obi-Wan was rendered unconscious while battling Tyranus. Anakin continued to fight.

When Anakin sliced off the Sith Lord's hands and had him down on his knees with both Tyranus' lightsaber and his own crossed at his neck, Palpatine was ecstatic at this display. So he broke his silence, and encouraged the young Jedi to kill Tyranus.

Anakin argued that he should not murder a defenseless prisoner in cold blood….it was not the Jedi way.

Palpatine continued to goad Anakin to finish Tyranus off, telling him that the galaxy was not safe if he was alive.

Anakin hearing this his felt hate swelling... with the grip on his right mechanical arm.

But also felt conflicting thoughts. About his teachings and principles, he dedicated himself too.

Palpatine was undeterred. He continued to push Anakin to give in to his hate.

His power.

Anakin feeling that dark power building up inside of him...finally gave into his hatred.

The young Jedi sliced off the Tyranus' head, and his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

The victory was almost short lived, because the _Invisible_ _Hand_ had sunk into the atmosphere of Coruscant. Only Anakin's quick and improvised piloting skills saved the doomed vessel with Palpatine.

After Obi-Wan and Anakin successfully saved the Chancellor the Jedi council had ordered the both of them to Coruscant to await their next orders.

A beep from Obi-Wan's Comlink broke the silence between the two.

"Your presence is requested in chambers immediately Master Kenobi" Said the hologram of Mace Windu

"Yes Master Windu" Obi-Wan replied as he ended the call "Duty calls Anakin"

Anakin flashed a smile to his master as Obi-Wan left the training room, concealing his disappointment that his master was consulting with the order without him.

Anakin knew he was being petty, an emotion unbecoming of Jedi but he would have thought at least after his latest success he would in the position be considered for the rank of Master.

Granted 24 years old could be young for a Master but Anakin has proven time and again he is a capable man for diplomacy. His record on the battle field has been more than exemplarily- especially the successful rescue of the Chancellor.

His temper has been quelled for the most part-a few mishaps they did not have to know about. The more he thought about though he remembers his Jedi teachings and resided his fate to the will of the force. 

The young Jedi Knight gathered his thoughts and made his way over to the Room of Thousand Fountains to mediate. It was not something he would normally do but it feels like the first time in a very long time he had some peace with his thoughts.

Anakin who has been exposed to many hardships for his young age. Born into slavery and with the force on the harsh dessert planet Tatooine. While Shmi Skywalker had been great mother for their circumstances of slave life, it was still something that had harden part of the soul. That no amount of Jedi training could have help him. The meditation, fighting, or just peace of the Jedi could not get part back.

He was seven when Master Qui-Gon Jinn had discovered him along with his recently Knighted Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. They stumbled upon him at Watto shop looking for some parts for their ship on transport back to Coruscant.

Anakin had raced in the podrace that following day to win his freedom and enough credits to fix their ship. Qui-Gon had also given Shmi her freedom as well.

All though it broke the young boy's heart, to leave his mother Anakin still continued on the journey to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to pursue his dream to become a Jedi master. He arrived to the Galactic Republic capital with a sight he would never forget.

He was overwhelmed at the sight of the Jedi temple and gained control of his fear as he went up to meet the council as they decided his fate. 

When the three arrived at the council chambers Council began to question him almost immediately. Testing his memory, knowledge and ability with the force.

Mace Windu then began to test Skywalker's abilities by asking him to determine what images were appearing on a screen that the Jedi was holding but that the boy could not see. The blonde force user found his mind filled with images of what appeared on the screen, and he was able to name them all with perfect accuracy.

However, when Windu and Master Yoda began to question him about his feelings and his mother, he asked how that was relevant. Yoda explained that fear was the starting point on the path of the dark side. Staying silent on the subject, the he put aside his fear and continued the examination.

The three of them were called before the Council. The Jedi Masters acknowledged Anakin's great power, but refused to train him on account of his age—causing Jinn to declare that he takes the boy on his own apprentice.

This caused some friction on Obi-Wan's part on losing his master so soon after being Knighted. It was petty even for Obi-Wan but it over the course of the first years into Anakin's training the tension had dissipated and Obi-Wan had become a sort of big bother to Anakin.

Anakin despite him missing the first few years of training had grown into exceptional warrior. His skill with the lightsaber has developed unprecedented rate with his preferred Djem So stance, even excelling at his master's stance Ataru. His force wielding skills that was developing at an amazing rate. He even constructed his lightsaber at a young age.

His diplomacy and meditation skills is where he needed some work. But that is where Obi-Wan had become mentor, a friend and bother to Anakin.

Anakin looked to Qui-Gon and saw him as a father figure more than ever.

This bond had been put to the test when Anakin confided in Qui-Gon about nightmares he was having about his mother dying on Tatooine. What surprised him was his nonchalant attitude toward the manner. He got the same response when he went in front of the Jedi council. "Shed your attachment…. release your fear into the force" was what the answer he kept getting.

It was not the best timing either because his master and Obi-Wan had been called to assist Queen Amidala with The Trade Federation crisis.

Skywalker was still troubled by dreams of his mother in suffering.

So being put off by his maters need to keep him at the temple, prompted him to leave Coruscant to for Tatooine.

On Tatooine, he located Watto, who revealed that she had left to be with a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars.

Anakin then visited the Lars farm only to discover that Shmi had been abducted by Tusken Raiders about a month before his arrival, and they feared she was dead.

Determined to save her at all costs, Skywalker took the swoop bike from his stepbrother, Owen Lars, and went looking for his mother. Though he managed to find her in a Tusken camp. She was so badly beaten by the raiders she was able to say that she loved and then died in his arms.

Midst the grief Anakin was suffering a whole new power gripped him simultaneously.

The Jedi Padawan allowed his anger to consume him. Enraged, he slaughtered the entire village of Tusken Raiders—men, women, and children.

Anakin in that moment felt the power that his rage, his passion and unlashed on those creatures.

Part of him, the harden part of his soul felt in control and powerful for the first time in his life.

That day he vowed would become so powerful in the Force to stop the people he loved from dying.

The loss of Qui-Gon Jinn had been hard on Anakin too. After the Trade Federation crisis Anakin received the news of his death. It was only a short time after his mother's death.

Qui-Gon Jinn had been to be the father he lacked. The person who had put him on the path of his destiny.

"Grief is a natural part of life." Obi-Wan murmured, as though recalling a lesson. "But do not let it take over. Celebrate his joining with the Force, for he is now at utter peace."

Anakin sighed.

"There is no death; there is the Force."

That lesson stayed with him as Obi-Wan became his Master to finish his training into his Knighthood. Where Anakin was pushed into a never ending raging war.

Now the Jedi are more fragile than ever.

Anakin was drifting more and more from his once close confidant Obi-Wan, the rest of his Jedi companions and the council.

Though nor Anakin or the Jedi realize it.

Once the passing of Qui-Gon Jinn Anakin was trained by newly Mastered Obi-Wan Kenobi. His training in diplomacy had introduced Anakin to the new appointed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The Chancellor took an instant liking to the fourteen-year-old and became another father figure in Anakin's life. But Anakin found him enjoying the Chancellors visits more as the years started to pass.

The galaxy will come to see how this was only the beginning of what would lead to Anakin's fall to dark side and the dawn of the new Empire.

* * *

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN:Happy thanksgiving to all my readers**

 **AN: Thank You: DalekDavros, Raineskylar, 20, DawnDayrider, sole11, DarthArsene Wenger, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, marcelineandbonnie, oxattack, Perfect Mafia, TheImpossibility, xxx007, Marmar975 for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to guests, amber for reviewing**

* * *

The Jedi High council resumed its meeting as Master Kenobi came into chambers.

"Much to discuss, we have, now we shall." Yoda started. "Of this war I feel the end, but our vision the darkness still clouds. From the senate, the darkness I feel is. For the Jedi Order the future, fear for the future, I do." Yoda ended

"This Sith Lord we have been after is in the Chancellor's inner circle or high up in the senate." Mace Windu started "With the recent death of Count Dooku our vision seems to be more clouded than ever. This is why we must act quickly if we want to see an end to this war." Windu and the rest of the council turned Obi-Wan as the dark shinned Jedi spoke again "We and the council look concluded on this manner that Skywalker would be the one for this job. He has a relationship with the Chancellor and Senator Amidala has agreed to cooperate with us as well"

"How so?" Questioned Obi-Wan

"Senator Amidala has recently been elected to the head of the loyalist committee. She has access to the higher ranking senators in the core systems. The senator has been an advocate for many policies in favor of the republic and was great ally to the Jedi. She can remain as Knight Skywalker's point of contact as the daily visits with the Chancellor convene for him." Concluded Master Windu.

Obi-Wan looked at the rest of council with his emotionless mask and took the silence to address the council "All though I have concerns when it comes to Knight Skywalker being alone with the Chancellor on a daily basis. I must agree that having Senator Amidala as our ally in this assignment for Knight Skywalker. My concern lies with the Chancellor." Obi-Wan paused for moment "While I applaud what kind of warrior he has become and what he has accomplished in a short amount of time. Anakin did not have up bringing as a Jedi and I fear his readiness for attachment will cloud his judgement. His relationship with the Chancellor has me concern." Obi-Wan paused again "I only ask that I will remain her for the duration this assignment."

"Promise this, I cannot. Still in unrest, the galaxy is, and still at large, Grievous is, but try, we will try." Yoda continued. "Undetermined, the force is screaming that Skywalker's fate is, he still needs guidance." Yoda stated to council. "Bring in Senator Amidala, we must. Talk with, she will, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, and I."

x-O-x

Anakin settled near the middle of the room of A Thousand Fountains and went into his meditation stance. He closed his eyes and started to immerse himself into the force.

 _Hot burning magma was dancing around the landscape. The smell of fire, sulfur…and death is all around. The power coursing through him is not like anything he has ever felt before. But it does not matter in this moment. There is a shadow of a person peering down at him. A face. A face obscured by the blazing lava around him._

 _A feminine voice started "…Yes-_

The young Jedi open his eyes when he sensed his master's presence behind him.

"Master how did the meeting go." Anakin said with a little edge to his voice

Obi-Wan frowned not liking the start to this conversation, "You have been given an assignment by the council." Anakin turned around and perked up from this statement.

"The council is also going to be collaborating with a Senator on this." Anakin fully standing up by now facing Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master resisted the urge to groan. He could tell Anakin did not like where this conversation was headed.

"The council has a strong suspicion that the Sith lord we are looking for is operating in the inner circle of the Chancellor. The council is aware of your relationship with Chancellor they want to use it to keep an eye on him and his dealings" Obi-Wan concluded, he felt the rising bile from his former Padawan.

"So you want me to spy on him." Anakin curtly responded.

"The council is wary of him, truth be told I am concerned about the amount of time and power he has in the senate." Obi- Wan replied in a stern voice.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since he arrived on Coruscant."

"That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader. Whom has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer!"

"Yes, but listen to the force, Anakin. Something is out of place!" Obi-Wan countered

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code! Against the Republic! Against a mentor and a friend! That's what's out of place here! Why are you asking this of me?!"

"The Council is asking you. You will not be alone in this. You will have an ally in the senate"

Anakin was starting to get furious with what Obi -Wan was saying.

"How can we trust this senator. How do we know he is not the very Sith lord the Council is looking for!" Anakin replied with obvious fury.

"Senator Amidala has been a friend to Jedi since her reign as queen on Naboo." Scolded Obi-Wan. A flashed of surprise registered on Anakin's face.

"During her term as senator she shared the same concerns we have with the growing power he has. She wants to preserve the Republic and Democracy as much as we do." Anakin started to calm down with Obi-Wan's words.

"She has agreed to look into some of the senators in her legion. I am confident that she will provide the best leads possible. Senator Amidala is also going to keep an eye on the Chancellor in her own way." Obi-Wan finally finished.

"I still do not believe that the Chancellor would do the things that he is accused of." He shoots Obi-Wan a look. "He loves the republic as much as the Jedi do. I know with war there are decisions are not easily made." He down casted his eyes to meet his Master's again.

Anakin drew a sigh.

"I will do this but I am also going to be wary of Senator Amidala." Said Anakin with a calmer rage in his voice.

"I am going to do my best to be here for you. But all I ask of you is to not let your emotions cloud your judgement. This is a very important mission. We need to know what's going on."

"Ok I accept. What will my cover be?" Anakin asked in a calm voice.

"The council will accept your as his representative on the Jedi High Council to pass information between both parties. Senator Amidala has a senate recess for the next couple of weeks so she will be available in her office or any other place where you both can converse." Obi-Wan finished explaining the task.

"Before you ask you are not going to granted the rank of Master. I am sure if the threat is handled it might be granted." Obi-Wan finished.

Anakin looked at his former master, in thought about what he was saying.

"Ok. When do I meet with Senator Amidala?" inquired Anakin

"She agreed to meet with us tomorrow in council chambers."

"Is the rest of the council going to be present?"

"Just master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied

The young Jedi looked at his master "I suppose I will see you tomorrow Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he made his way out of The Room of a Thousand Fountains to make his way to his room in the temple in deep thought. _How can the Jedi do that to the Chancellor? Who is this senator anyway?_

The Chancellor had been a dear friend to Anakin. After the death of Qui-Gon Jinn it felt like a loss of a father, a mentor. This while also dealing with the loss of his mother (that the council had no inkling about) set the Padawan to seek other people to reach out to.

After the council appointed Obi-Wan as his new master, he met the newly appointed Chancellor Palpatine when visiting the Senate.

Palpatine took an instant shine to him and it made Anakin feel like he had someone he could turn to.

He listened to Anakin, offered him advice, and became another important figure in his life.

Skywalker visited the Chancellor as often as he could, even during the Clone Wars. Anakin could not believe that the Jedi would be suspicious of his friend. The senate were the ones who gave him the powers for this war, and he has done right by the Republic. He does not see why the Jedi have to spy on him.

The problem was the senate to many of them are corrupt and only serving themselves. He does not trust this senator who he is meeting tomorrow.

With that last thought the Jedi Knight lied down on his bed and closed his eyes to dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapters might change**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN:Happy thanksgiving to all my readers**

 **AN: Thank You: DalekDavros, Raineskylar, 20, DawnDayrider, sole11, DarthArsene Wenger, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, marcelineandbonnie, oxattack, Perfect Mafia, TheImpossibility, xxx007, Marmar975 for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to guests, amber for reviewing**

* * *

Senator Padmé Amidala made her way to her way over to the Jedi Temple for her briefing with the Jedi she will be working with. She resisted the urge to smirk viciously.

Dressed in a plain brown dress, no makeup, hair blowing freely, short heals and wearing a cloak over her outfit to draw the least attention to herself.

She made her way into the temple and walked to the turbolift. The Nubian senator started to get lost in her thoughts as the doors for the lift started to close but was interrupted by a hand before the doors close.

"Apologies' Milady." The blond Jedi said as entered and he turned to face the occupant of the turbolift

"It is quite alright." Said Padmé not paying any mind as she was turning to face the direction of the voice

Anakin Skywalker was awe struck by the sheer beauty of this woman he blurted out.

"Are you an Angel?" Before he could stop himself

"A what?" Padmé responded as she turned to look into his crystal blue eyes.

She felt that spark though the force as their eyes connected. This unsettled Padmé a little bit, but she did not let it show.

"An Angel. They're the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

Anakin continued "The deep space pilots I encountered in my travels would talk about seeing these beautiful creatures by the of moons Iego. As Jedi I never saw one until now." he finished while flashing a smile.

Padmé flashed a smile, a genuine one back to the blonde Jedi. She has been call beautiful many times before, but never compared to a rare creature as that one.

This Jedi Knight certainly has a way words.

She was about to respond but was cut off by the turbo lift stopping at the top of the tower.

"After you" said the Jedi Knight with a smile

Padme flashed him a small smile toward him as she exited lift to walked toward council chambers.

She was so focused on tightening her mental walls; masking her presence in the force, she did not notice someone was behind her.

The Jedi Knight stepped out of the turbolift and trailed behind the woman he just was talking to.

 _She is going into council chambers_

x-O-x

"Master Kenobi, Master Yoda" She bowed respectfully to the two Jedi "Where is Master Skywalker?"

"Over here milady." She turned around a met the same blue eyes she met in the turbolift, hiding her shock. The HoloNet defiantly did not do him any justice.

She bowed respectfully to the Jedi Knight. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Padmé Amidala the representative from the Naboo system. I will be assisting you in your investigation." Said the Nubian senator in her best diplomatic voice.

Padmé knew what she was getting into when her uncle gave her the assignment. It still never prepares you till you are actually in the field.

She never met Anakin Skywalker before, she saw his image on HoloNet, and saw him occasionally around the senate.

It still never prepared her for the sheer power that was Anakin Skywalker.

How the force flows through him.

How her heart is beating a little faster when she is around him.

 _Though,_ she thought _he is still a man. And I will enjoy breaking him._

x-O-x

Anakin Skywalker had to conceal his shock. From the Masters in the room and the…senator.

As the meeting started he let his mind wander to the first conversation he and senator Amidala had.

He wanted to kick himself.

The Jedi Knight was running late when he was trying to catch the turbo lift at that time. His mind was wondering and unprepared about who was going to be in council chambers. He didn't listen to the force and his mind was on over load.

The blonde force user turned around, and as their eyes met he felt a spark through the force

Which prompted him to say something that sound like a youngling would say outside the temple for the first time.

When he noticed their destination, he knew he was talking to senator.

The one who was going to be working this assignment with him.

 _Kriff_

x-O-x

"Glad for your help senator, the Jedi are. In this uncertain time, we must know who our allies are." Yoda said to the small group.

"My people and I will be forever grateful to Jedi for what they did for our planet." Padmé said to the Jedi in the room.

"So, I suppose I will see you tomorrow Senator Amidala." Said Anakin in a neutral voice trying to hide the eagerness in it.

"Yes, I will." Replied Padmé. The young senator made her way out of council chambers and to the turbo lift.

Anakin's eyes trailed off in her direction until she disappeared into the door to the turbolift

The younger Jedi Master took notice of the look in his former Padawan's eyes.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin. They betray you." Obi-Wan said

Anakin finally snapped out of his daze to answer. "I do try, but she is… not what I expected"

"Does this mean you will work with her." The Auburn Jedi said almost skeptically.

"I will report my findings." Replied Anakin in a serious tone. Drowning out the rest of the daze he was in.

"With you may the force be, young Skywalker. Hmmmmmm." said Yoda as Anakin bowed respectfully and left the two masters alone.

"Concerns, I sense you have, for your former Padawan Master Kenobi." Yoda spoke once Anakin was out of the room.

"I never seen a reaction like that Anakin had from any of the female Padawans. Or allies we worked with" the auburn Jedi responded "But I hope she could at least be an influence to him when it comes to Palpatine. Force Anakin needs some friendship in his life." Obi-Wan said.

"Remember Master Kenobi, you must, lead to the dark side, attachment will. Remain on the light side of the force, the 'Chosen One' must. Or for the future of the Jedi Order terrible consequences I fear. Herh herh herh." Yoda said in a slightly elevated voice

"That is why I must stay and keep an eye on Anakin. I will need to be here to guide him. I have been in his life long enough to see what can happen if he is completely alone with this." Obi-Wan countered.

"Still in a state of unrest, the galaxy is. Promise, I cannot promise, but try, I will try. Promises, try hard I will." Yoda finished

"Thank you master." Said Obi-Wan masking the concern

"With you may the force be. Hmmmmmm.." Said Yoda to Obi-Wan as he left council chambers.

Obi-Wan has been a big part of Anakin's life so far. When he met him on Tatooine, he was just newly Knighted and feeling the pressure of any new mission.

When negotiations were deemed successful during his and Qui-Gon's trip to one of the Outer Rim planets it was no surprise that the journey back would be the hardest part.

Being stuck on a desert planet with Landing craft with a busted Hyperdrive seemed to put Obi-Wan in front of his first challenge.

The newly Knighted Jedi and his master went into Watto shop looking for the parts for their ship.

Obi-Wan and his Master felt a bigger tremor in the force when they spotted it coming from a young boy no more than seven. This intrigued his master a small bit even more so when the boy pointed out who they were without him telling him.

The boy told them his name was Anakin Skywalker. The young boy told them how they could win the money in a podrace for them.

He had raced in the podrace that following day to win his freedom and enough credits to fix their ship. Qui-Gon had also given Anakin's mother her freedom.

It was not like Obi-Wan did not like the boy, but when Qui-Gon took Anakin as apprentice he felt left in the dust by his former master.

How he openly disregarded the council and took Anakin as his Padawan, while he was cooping still with his Knighthood.

It was tense the first couple years with Anakin but Obi-Wan had developed a bond with the boy. He was able to help Anakin with is diplomacy and meditation skill when he needed the guidance.

Obi-Wan had become a mentor, a friend and a brother to Anakin had even when they need each other the most.

When the Trade Federation descended on Naboo the Jedi were called to assist with the crises.

The council called on the famed 'Negotiator' and his master as a diplomatic representation. Anakin who was fourteen at the time felt he should have been a part of the team. Qui-Gon did not let Anakin join because he felt his Padawan was conflicted with his attachment to his mother.

Anakin confided in him about the nightmares he had been having about his mother. Obi-Wan had taken more concern then Qui-Gon did. The young Knight took his concern right the Grand Master himself. Like Qui-Gon, Yoda gave Anakin the same answer. Obi-Wan tried to press further with the issue but he was needed on Naboo along with his master.

After the dual with Maul, Kenobi, then, ran to his master's side and promised a dying Jinn that he would finish training Skywalker.

Obi-Wan never had experienced loss like this before. But he had remembered a lesson taught him not long ago.

"Grief is a natural part of life." Obi-Wan murmured, as though recalling the lesson. "But do not let it take over. Celebrate his joining with the Force, for he is now at utter peace."

"There is no death; there is the Force."

That lesson stayed with him as Obi-Wan became Anakin's Master to finish his training into his Knighthood. Through Obi-Wan never addressed it, there was a whisper through the force...about his new Padawan. The auburn knight knew when he can back from Naboo he felt that there was change in Anakin. Obi-Wan being the Jedi that he was took this fear and released into the force.

In the coming years after when Chancellor Palpatine took office Obi-Wan started to grow weary from the relationship that he took with Anakin. Yes he wanted Anakin to learn his words instead of his light saber all the time and senate would be the best place for him to do that.

But what bothered Obi-Wan was the constant attention Anakin would receive from the Chancellor. It was like to Obi-Wan, Palpatine was trying to take Qui-Gon's place in Anakin's life.

But Obi-Wan brushed it off.

He was happy for his Padawan and it seemed the Chancellor was helping Anakin grow into the Knight Qui-Gon and his mother hoped him to be.

When the Clone Wars stated to rage on Obi-Wan had little time to worry himself on what was. He deemed to be just fears on his part. As a Jedi Master Obi-Wan was true to the code.

Obi-Wan had seen what kind of Knight Anakin is and the amount of raw power that is his entire being. There is no question to Obi-Wan, that his student is the fabled 'Chosen One'. The Jedi Master could only offer his guidance.

But the war seam to drag on the last five years, and the once solid Jedi order is dwindling into extinction.

Obi-Wan now more than ever needed to make sure that Anakin help pave the path for the Jedi.

x-O-x

Walking with her hood up Padmé made her way to the Senate building to report her findings. As she made her journey up to the Chancellor's suit she started to the immerse herself in the dark side.

The Chancellor was behind his desk work on final phases of the Empire when he felt his niece's presence in the force. He turned his head up to see Padmé Amidala in all her dark power with a smirk.

"It is all set." She simply said

"Skywalker."

"I feel his conflict. He does not want to want do this. To his friend." the Senator said

"How does he feel about you?" Asked the Sith lord

"He is wary of me and my standing in the senate." Padmé took a short pause "But I feel his attraction for me." She gave an evil smile. "It is sparking his readiness for attachment."

"How do you feel about him?" Palpatine baited Padmé.

He saw it her face.

The blush.

At that slightest color in cheeks. The Sith lord knew he had the thing to pull and twist his future apprentice.

"Skywalker has power like I have never seen before." Padmé started "You know how I feel about a man with power." The senator finished trying hide the mutual attraction she shared for the Jedi Knight.

"Do remember your task, I can't have the Jedi interfering so soon, especially as close as we are." Palpatine replied in a stern voice

"I fully intend to make him come, and take what he wants."

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN: Thank You: Noncreativeuser, HarmonyGirl567, acrossthestars24, phhsdj, Morriganna, Experica, Twin Tails Speed, jarjarobot324, the dark emperor,for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to guests, dragonwritergirl112, AngelMaster14, CasaDeLavo, for reviewing**

 **R.I.P Carrie Fisher**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker anxiously started preparing for his visit to the senate. To see his friend, the man the Jedi wanted him to spy on. Anakin mind was also wondering to the beautiful senator he would meet soon after.

After the meeting with the two masters Anakin wanted to know all about this 'ally' the Jedi have in the senate. So, he went into the Jedi Archives and started to find as much as he could about her.

The Nubian senator has a long list of accomplishments for her age. She virtually came from nothing.

A similarity he shared with her.

He looked at her reign as queen. The young fourteen-year-old addressed the Galactic Senate to save her world from the devastation of Trade Federation would cause. She united the Gungans, the sentient amphibians native to Naboo. With the humans on the planet, to defend their planet from the Trade Federation.

The young Queen was so great during her reign, they wanted amend the constitution for her so she could serve another term.

He thought how close he came to meeting her during the Trade Federation crises.

 _I guess it was the will of the force…._

The young Jedi read how her vote of no confidence set up Palpatine to take Chancellorship. Though she did fight all of the chancellor's major legislation, especially the major ones as a senator. Anakin felt there was a connection between the two.

Anakin pushed his thoughts away as he made his way to his speeder.

He touched down on the landing down in the senate hanger. Anakin adjusting his thoughts and shields as made his way to the Chancellor's office.

The mechanical doors to his office opened with hiss and Anakin made his way toward where the Chancellor was standing.

"Anakin it has been too long." said Palpatine as he stood up from his desk to greet the young man across the sea of red carpet.

"Yes it has been Chancellor." said Anakin as went to shake his hand

"Yes you seemed to be occupied with other important thing especially since my rescue." The chancellor said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Not by choice chancellor. The order's vision has become more clouded than ever." Anakin continued softly.

"They need more than ever to find General Grievous and end this war." The Jedi said determinately. "They fear for the galaxy as do I."

"But I feel that their lack of action is what continuing this war." Anakin finished with a bit of sour edge.

"Anakin I do admire your determination and your commitment to the galaxy." Said with a small smile as made his way to the window with the view of Coruscant.

To gaze out into the city in the light.

"As a leader, I have to make decisions that are not exactly popular, but I feel every one that has been made was for the betterment of the galaxy." Palpatine took a slight pause waiting for Anakin to turn to him and said. "I have never seen a leader much less a Jedi show determination, leadership, strength and perseverance with every battle fought."

He got a little louder and gave another smile and continued.

"I saw it in you this entire time Anakin. That is why I want you to be a Master on the Council, as my representative of course." The Chancellor finished in a soft but powerful voice.

Anakin was shocked, that this happened so quickly, happy that Chancellor would put him in such a position of power for someone of his age.

Then the feeling disappeared and was instantly replaced with guilt.

 _I must let him know._

"Thank you Chancellor…. But I cannot accept. I feel I am not ready for that responsibility and the council have deemed it so…so I must not accept."

"Nonsense Anakin, I feel you are ready now. I am afraid trust to me especially is hard to come by..." the Chancellor said with another twinge of sadness. "Over the years you have been exceptionally loyal to the galaxy, and the order. I have seen it."

The secret Sith lord took a pregnant pause.

"What I know is that I need you to help me, Anakin, like you said the war needs to end. I fully agree with what you said the lack of action on the council's part." The Chancellor's voice growing a little more serious.

"I fear that their inaction and own fear is costing our galaxy unrest. I need you to be a part of those decisions Anakin."

He took another pause.

"I fear the Jedi care about their own preservation instead of the betterment of the galaxy. Which is why I need your help to change it, not for me but for the future of this galaxy." The chancellor finished with a sadden look on his face almost like the one when the senate granted him emergency powers he reluctantly accepted.

Anakin looked up at his friend. His thoughts swimming from what the chancellor has just said. He agrees that most of the order does need to be restructured.

Palpatine is not out for power. He just wants the Jedi to start listen and act.

Instead of what from answers from the force all the time. Anakin does tire of this he knows that his friend needs an ally more than ever "I understand what I must do. And I am honored for such a privilege." Anakin said with finality.

"You have my loyalty." He finished in the same tone.

The Chancellor grinned and said "Thank you Anakin. I am grateful to have a friend and ally in you" he finished as he gave Anakin a pat on the back.

 _Yes, my apprentice now more than ever I will be happy when you will call me master_

x-O-x

The Nubian Senator was dressed in dark blue senators' gown with her hair up in single braid cascading on her shoulder. She looked upon the sunset as it dimmed into blackness out her window behind her desk waiting for her Jedi to arrive.

She heard the mechanical hiss and turned to face the person entering her office.

She got up to meet him.

Padmé was met eyes as clear as Naboo's waters. He had a scar over his right eye…it made him look like the amazing warrior he was. The dark, long slightly curled blonde hair laid on his shoulders and bounced as he made his way into her office.

She saw how built his body was though his dark Jedi robes. Her thoughts start to wonder to see what is under. What it would be like to-

"Good evening senator Amidala." He said with a smile.

"Master Skywalker it is good to see you again" She said while extending her arm to shake it. Banishing her thoughts beforehand.

He took her hand to shake it.

Their hands touch and eyes connected. Again the pull they each felt. That spark slowly igniting though the force.

Both sides pulled away before anything could progress.

Breaking out of her trance she made her way to desk and Anakin followed.

"I have a senate recess for a few weeks so I hope meeting like this is not an inconvenience for you." said the senator in her professional voice.

"It is not an inconvenience at all senator." replied Anakin.

"One more thing since we are going to be spend a lot of time together I want you call me Padmé. It is easier considering it's just us." She in a lighter tone with a small smile.

 _Or I can call you Angel_ Anakin instantly squashed his thoughts and said.

"Of course I only wish you called me Anakin as well under our current circumstances"

"Ok I guess we can get started" Said Padmé

The two conversed for over an hour about his findings and Padmé did the same. The conversation was a little tense on Anakin's end.

He did not trust her, but he was warming up to her.

"It looks like it is getting late I must head back to the temple; it was a pleasure Padmé." the Jedi said as he flashed a smile as he made his way toward the door.

The door closed behind him. She let out a sigh.

He was guarded that was a fact.

But she did notice the eyes he held for her.

She closed her eyes and thought of Anakin.

 _Oh Yes he is going to be a fantastic lover…._

She smiled and thought about all this time they are going to spend together.

x-O-x

Anakin left the senate and made his way back to the temple. His head was full of thoughts with the Chancellor, and the senator.

Anakin was conflicted. He loved the Jedi and their teachings, but this is something has been at odds with him for a while now.

The young Jedi has seen many horrible things in this war and feels that enough is not being done to end this suffering.

The council has many masters who are not as active as Obi-Wan is.

Anakin is starting to feel that the Jedi are losing their way. How they putting their own preservation above the galaxies' welfare.

His thoughts were interrupted again by another Jedi entering the room he turned around to face the older Jedi.

"Master Obi-Wan." Anakin said in hushed tone

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan says with a smile. "Tell me what happen with the Chancellor today."

Anakin told Obi-Wan everything that happened with the Palpatine.

Anakin was careful to leave out the part with giving his loyalty to the Chancellor.

"How was the meeting with Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked with an inquiring expression on his face.

"The meeting went well. She gave me insight on what senators to look out for. She also heard what I had to say about the chancellor." Anakin said in a neutral tone hiding the excitement in his voice.

"How do you feel working with her. I knew how unhappy you were with the initial idea." the Jedi Master inquired.

"I looked at her career through the archives." He gave his master a look. "When I talked to her, I was able to get insight on what kind of politician she is." Obi-Wan gave him a look.

"I can see why the Jedi trust her. She truly does have the best interest of the people." Anakin looked out the window trying to hide the sparkle in his eyes. "She conveys how passionate she is about her work all the time. But I am still wary of her." Said Anakin with a straight face, turning to face his former master.

"I understand how you feel. I too felt the same way but she has been nothing but helpful in our efforts with this war. I am glad to have an ally like her." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

The auburn Jedi gave a look of approval at Anakin before saying his good byes to him.

Anakin alone again thought back to the Jedi. He knew that they needed him for that prophecy.

Anakin is starting to wonder if he really wants a life like this for himself.

Disconnected from his emotions and passion.

Anakin closed his eyes. He needs to find clarity. All of these conflicting thoughts are going to destroy him. He needs to get focus…to stop this Sith…this darkness.

He needs to let the force guide him hopefully he could find peace.

x-O-x

Darth Sidious went back to his Private Office. And pulled his cloak on to get ready for his meeting. He walked over to his chair and waited for his holoprojector to light up.

"Grievous what is your position now." Darth Sidious commanded.

"Hiding on Utapau along with the other separatist. Master"

"Good I going to need your assistance soon on Ryloth, wait for my word."

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN: Thank You: Papa122, Riamu37, zade12, Elroon, CarineG, automne313, cubethulu, angelrey, Gods Final Gift, JS53, Petr50, marie7834, Kwimen, amariabt, Lucas123, taleoftwoherondales for Fav/Following!**

 **AN: Special thanks to guests, and taleoftwoherondales for reviewing!**

* * *

The same thing happened for about a month. Anakin would talk to Palpatine, then once sometimes twice a week he would discuss his findings with Padmé. After he would debrief with Obi-Wan.

Anakin was finding that he was enjoying the time he spent with Padmé. Sometimes his talks with her would go well over time he had allotted for the meetings. He found himself wanting to spend more time with her.

He saw her passion, charisma, that beautiful smile. The beautiful waves of her brown hair. He even though what his mother would think of her.

Padmé was also bring attention to some of the senators she believed to be part of this growing darkness in the senate.

She truly was an Angel.

The young Jedi was finding during these meetings, that his stares lingered on her a little longer. Hands as they greeted lasted a little bit longer. Trying to make her laugh or smile. Imaging the taste of those lips…touching her skin. Lacing his hands through those chocolate waterfalls...

He was utterly captivated by her.

The Chancellor took note of Anakin's brighter moods. He continued to ask the young Jedi what got his spirts up. Anakin would dance around it. Or change the subject.

He could not let the chancellor know about Padmé. He couldn't let the Jedi know about this either.

His growing attachment to her.

The Jedi Knight smiled again as he made it to Padmé's office. He sat down and waited for her at her desk where they typically exchanged information.

x-O-x

Three hours later, the Nubian senator walked in with Bail Organa of Alderaan talking about the latest bill they are trying to fight.

Padmé looks up surprised to see Anakin. Her eyes widened the she remembered. It was all Palpatine's fault. He brought that bill to committee today. It felt like they were there forever.

Padmé had requested this meeting with Anakin so she could drop more names to him. Of course it would be the day the whole committee had go line by line of the bill.

"Master Skywalker I am so sorry I completely forgot about our meeting." She says with embarrassment.

Anakin who looked a little annoyed. He never liked to be kept waiting. Her secretary did tell him that she was going to be here so he stayed and waited. "It's quite alright Senator Amidala we can reschedule." He finished with a smile and started to get up to leave.

"No it is not. Bail could you give ten minutes with Master Skywalker?" She asked with a smile

"Yes, you may." replied the Alderaanian senator left the office to give Padmé her privacy. As soon as the door shut Padmé started to speak.

"Anakin I am sorry about today it was the loyalist committee. We were going over Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act. And time just got away from me." she said in an apologetic tone.

"It is alright." Anakin said in slightly disappointed tone.

"Anakin," She walked to him until she was in front of him. She then raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Ignoring that spark again.

Looking in his crystal eyes again, she started speak in gentle manner.

"I am sorry. It was pushed on me this morning. The session was in depth too. I hardly realized we were at it for nearly five hours." Padmé took a short breath.

"I'm truly sorry." She took her hand off his shoulder.

There was a small silence that followed. She was taking him in, she felt the darkness starting to swell around him.

"Anakin let me make it up to you." Padmé started.

Anakin's expression changed and he perked up at this.

"How would you feel about coming over to for dinner at my apartment? At the end of the week?" Padmé asked in friendly manner.

The young Jedi looked up at the senator with a bit of surprise on his face. Which he relaxed into a smile.

"Yes that would be nice." Replied Anakin as he got up to leave the office. Padmé grasped his flesh hand.

That fire again.

Padmé suppressed it.

"Anakin, I like to think that we are friends." She said in a soft voice looking into his eyes again. "I know I have not known you a long time…..But I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. I do value our time together." She finished with a soft look in her face.

Anakin was taken back a little with what she was saying. Friends. She wanted to be friends. With him.

"I would like that, in these dark times we need to know we who we can trust." Anakin finished with a smile.

 _I am certain about that_

Padmé thought ominously.

When the Jedi left the Alderaanian senator came in to her office noting Padmé's happy expression.

"So he is the reason why your spirits have been up lately." Bail said with a knowing look as he made his way toward her desk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Trying desperately to hide her smile.

"Whatever you say." Bail said with a knowing smile.

"I am serious Bail, nothing is going on." She gave him a serious look. "He is just working with chancellor and the senate. Even if I am the only one he meets with." Padmé said in an even tone.

 _Is it that obvious?_

"Padmé, you and I have been friends for a while now and I don't think I have ever seen you this happy." Bail noted Padmé confused expression continued anyway. "I mean, since I have known you I have always scene you so dedicated to your work….."

 _Because it takes a lot of planning and manipulating to create an empire…that is almost complete._ Padmé thought darkly

"…I only saw you date senator Clovis. That was the only time I saw you out with someone. And that only lasted two months..."

 _I had a use for him at the time, he was irritating to be around and the nerfherder still has the gull to hit on me._

"…even then, I never saw you this happy with anyone. All I am I saying is I am glad to see you this way but be careful he is a Jedi and be wary of what the Chancellor is doing." Bail finished with concern in his face.

"Bail, I know he is a Jedi, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize his standing with the order. I am doing this too because I am wary of the chancellor." Padmé finished in a serious tone.

"I know it is just the war and these emergency powers the chancellor has. I fear that our democracy is crumbling, and our republic is falling apart from the weight of this war. The corruption is thinning what power the people have in the galaxy. And with the Jedi order in this fragile state, we need to know who our allies are..." Bail looked at Padmé in a serious tone he continued "…we need to know who to trust when the time is right." Bail finished looking at Padmé with determination in his eyes.

"You are absolutely right Bail." Padmé answered with the same determination.

 _Oh yes when the time comes I will destroy all of those senators who dare stand against the Empire_

x-O-x

The Sith lord loomed over the windows of his private meeting room.

"I see you have made progress." He said to the figure starting matching his stance.

"I have the committee and the senate where we want them. There are talks of a petition to make you surrender your emergency powers." The strong female voice next to him

"Yes."

"This will take care of anyone foolish enough to speak against the Empire."

"Good." Darth Sidious's eyes glowed a sickly yellow.

He took a pause and looked over at his niece. She will be the fall of Skywalker.

"Your progress with Skywalker is noted." He started in a more conversational tone

"He is more lost then I initially thought." Padmé said in the same tone.

"Yes but as long as I have known the boy he has never radiated this much…. happiness."

Padmé controlling her own feelings "I believe it is the position you put him in... making him a Master."

"Whatever it is I feel the boys' raw power coming out. His passion, anger, his hate will be the undoing of the Jedi."

"Like you said soon, as his friend I can start twist how he feels about the Jedi. I just need Obi-Wan out of my way."

"He will be off the planet soon enough. I will have something arranged that demands his attention."

"Good. I cannot have Ana-Skywalker worried about getting caught by his former master coming to my apartment." Padmé finished in a dark voice.

 _Oh yes_ Palpatine thought. They both don't realized how transparent they are.

x-O-x

Anakin arrived at the Jedi temple with a little spring in his step. Padmé wanted to be friends with him.

He was starting to build trust with her. Their investigation was searing them in the direction of some of the senators like, Bana Breemu, Sweitt Concorkill, and the Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda.

From what Anakin can tell he believes that Mas Amedda is pulling the strings, the secret Sith Lord.

The young Jedi started conveyed his worry to Obi-Wan about the power the Vice Chancellor has. He had set up the vote of no confidence, the military creation act, he even has ties to the Trade Federation. Anakin felt that this was the best lead they had so far. There was not anything that was implicating the chancellor to him or Padmé.

It surprised him initially because of her opposition to him on the different bills that were on his platform. How they sometimes endlessly debate with each other in the senate. Also how readily she agreed for this investigation. But there was some of legislature she did support him on.

The blonde Jedi pushed his thoughts aside and may his way to the Room of Thousand Fountains to meditate. While he felt like the investigation going in the right direction, he felt more lost than ever.

This happiness that was growing in him was strange and a little worry some to him. And he knows the reason for it.

Padmé.

Jedi were not supposed to feel this way. They had friendships, they showed compassion but they do not love.

But this was not love. She just brightened his day and they were friends.

He smiled. She just wanted to be friends nothing more.

Anakin sat down in his favorite spot in the room and started immersing himself in the force. He found himself being pulled into another vision….

 _The face is still obscured in the fire…. this environment is still the same…. that beautiful voice was still talking "…. yes, Ani... ...want…to-"_

Anakin eyes shot opened.

 _Ani who calls me Ani my mother only called me that_ …

It was that woman again. It was strange, but it felt familiar to him. It was tired sounding but it had that lightness to it…. was it...?...Padmé?

No. Senator Amidala.

No. ..it couldn't be her.

She cannot be involved with him like that. He is a Jedi has no attachments like that.

The fallout for their coupling would ruin her political career. As much as he wants her, he won't ruin her with these desires.

The young Jedi pushed his thoughts away again.

Anakin Skywalker had to let go of these feelings.

If he did not, it could only spell disaster for him.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY; I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN: Thank You: Childatheart28, Harmful Harlot, KuroKesia, jmknz777, Riamu37, frenchfan78, The17o, InsanityDeath, mrae397, luke109, LikiLoko for Fav/Following!**

 **AN: Special thanks to guests, frenchfan78, Darth Retailation, Ambre for reviewing!**

 **AN: I am still working on A New Destiny I just wanted to give everyone who is following this story an Update.**

* * *

The Jedi Council nowadays uses their meetings to go through endless debate on war strategies.

They are still trying to treat this like they have the entire war, the Jedi way.

The Jedi way of peace, selflessness, serenity and inner peace. All good principles, but that it not helpful on the front lines of war.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was a champion at sitting through these debates on daily basis. Trying to control his worry and fear.

The war was not what was escalating the Jedi Master's worries. It has been nearly a month since he was back on Coruscant. Even when the Chancellor was rescued ending the war.

There is still a lot of unrest in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan knew it was inevitable that the Council will send him out on the battle lines.

"You are needed in Ryloth Master Kenobi." Stated Master Windu.

"While we know of your concerns for Skywalker, the galaxy is still in unrest. There has been a sighting of Grievous and his droid army. And the destruction in his wake. Twi'leks need help rebuilding and we can use this time to investigate this manner."

"While I must object to that matter, if I am to return to the battle lines I must request that Master Yoda acts as Skywalkers' lesion in the investigation with Senator Amidala." Said Obi-Wan

"I shall, this request grant. Herh herh herh." Yoda stated

Obi-Wan still was worried that his time away will have a negative effect on the investigation into the Chancellor. He just hoped Master Yoda would be able to guide Anakin.

x-O-x

Obi-Wan made his way to his quarters to pack. His worry had not subsided at all. Not for the galaxy, but for Anakin.

He noticed changes in his behavior. His former Padawan seemed more content happy even. The Jedi Master knew that Anakin was looking into different leads with Senator Amidala.

But he knew that the Chancellor was the one they should be looking at more closely.

He tried to stress that with Anakin but he feels that his Jedi brother is holding back, something from him with the chancellor. Obi-Wan had tried to pull the information out of him, especially with his noticeable change in attitude toward the senator.

But he feels that Anakin is holding back something with Senator Amidala too.

"Obi-Wan…." He heard from behind him. "Where are you going?" asked the blonde Jedi

"Ryloth. The Twi'leks are in dire need of our aid." Obi-Wan said with a bit of an edge in his voice. The older Jedi was not pleased about this at all.

Anakin looked at his former master confused. Does that mean he is going?

"Where are even they sending us?" Anakin asked. It had mostly been the both of them on the front lines. So it did not s

" _I_ am going to Ryloth…you are staying here to continue this assignment." Obi-Wan snapped a bit.

Then started calm down again. "I need you to keep an eye on the chancellor. Listen to the force. I feel a darkness looming and future is still unclear." Obi-Wan gave Anakin a hard look.

Then he continued. "I am being serious Anakin I just need you to stay focused. I trust your judgement. If you need anything, please call me on my comlink." Obi-Wan finished feeling a little frustrated still with this situation.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan considering his next words. He has been feeling the tension between them building since last month. When they started this assignment.

But was it always there?

Obi-Wan has made clear from the beginning that he did not like Anakin. Obi-Wan was put off and made it clear that he thought Anakin was trying to move in his life and was bitter about it.

But Obi-Wan was there for him he, helped him, guided him he knew he could count on Obi-Wan.

"I understand. I know how important this. I won't let you down." Anakin said to his former Master, with determination in his voice.

But still there is that lingering doubt in his mind. Is Obi-Wan really trust worthy? And did he really want to let the chancellor down? To betray the one person who he trusts him completely?

"When do you leave Obi-Wan?" Asked the former Padawan with a sour edge.

"Today and I don't know how long I am going to be." Obi-Wan said.

 _Good…._

 _where did that come from?_ Anakin immediately banished those thoughts.

"I would see you off, but I have to see the Chancellor." Anakin said.

"It is ok Anakin I will see you soon." Obi-Wan said in an understanding tone, Anakin turned around was still there in their shared quarters.

"Anakin..." he turned around. "…may the force be with you." Obi-Wan said as Anakin left his quarters.

"May the force be with you as well Master." Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan maybe had an inkling but he could not for see what destruction that stood ahead for him and the galaxy, or dangerous path his Jedi brother was on.

x-O-x

"Anakin, is there something wrong." The chancellor was asking him as saw him look out the window in deep though, deep thought about many things.

Obi-Wan, the order and Padmé.

"No, there is just a lot on my mind." Anakin replied looking at the window not looking back to the chancellor.

"Anakin, please talk to me" Palpatine said to the young Jedi.

 _Should I tell him….? Yes, I can… I can trust him…he is my friend_

"It is about a senator the Order has me working with." Anakin started he turned over to face Palpatine "I have been in meetings with her… the council wanted her help with developing a plan for rebuilding the republic." Anakin looked away trying not to tell the chancellor the real reason why he is meeting her. "I have been meeting with her since last month…" he still looked away from the chancellor. "…. A day ago, she invited me over to her apartment…for dinner." Said the Jedi with apprehension, while facing the chancellor's caring face. The Jedi Knight did want to discuss his problems with chancellor. He did not want him to go after Padmé either.

Still this man has helped him when the Jedi shut him out. He helped through his mother's death, Qui-Gon's death. Anakin also feels that his friend has encouraged his growth and power of the force. He also knows he won't discourage his growing feelings for the beautiful senator either.

"So she is the reason you have been so happy lately?" Palpatine asked, feigning surprise.

"Yes…. what do I do…. do I bring something?" Anakin ask a little unsure of himself.

"If you do care for her like I think, you should give her a nice arrangement of flowers... I know a lot women prefer the flowers of my home planet." The chancellor offered.

He was not going to tell his niece what was happening. He wants her to give in to her feelings…it will give him great control of his future apprentice.

Anakin perked up at this "How could I afford such a gift; I am sure those arrangements cost a fortune."

Darth Sidious knew how devalued Anakin has always felt. He knew that his life in slavery, and his life in Order has done to his self-worth. The need to prove that makes it all the easier for him to exploit that.

"I could give you the credits…I know as a Jedi you serve the galaxy, with little in return for yourself." Palpatine paused "I never had any children of my own…I don't wait to over step my bounds as chancellor, but I like to think of you as my son…the one I never had." Palpatine looked to his future apprentice with fake sweetness.

Anakin was a little overwhelmed with that last statement. A son? He did not know how to respond to that. Yes, he has been there for him. But a son. Anakin never felt this kind of acceptance before…not even among the Jedi. Which is making this betrayal of the chancellor, harder to deal with.

"I do not know what to say, chancellor." Anakin said with a little anxiously.

"Anakin, I see how hard you work and since I have known you…" He gives Anakin a caring look. "…You have never been this…happy. I feel you brighten the room every time you come in. I am glad to see it."

 _Kriff I have been that transparent…..._

"I didn't realize that I was that obvious." Anakin said as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I know she is special to you. I know you were taught to discourage these types of relationships." The Chancellor put a hand on the young Jedi shoulder and look at him with his feigned kindness.

"For a man with your service to the galaxy, and all the horrors you faced at such a young age, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy." The older man said with conviction.

 _He is right I do…yes…I do_

Anakin looked chancellor with a small smile, and then he returned to looking at the city again. His face morphed back into a frown and Chancellor noticed this

"What else is bothering you, Anakin." Palpatine asked in a soft voice.

"Obi-Wan had to leave to go to Ryloth today." Anakin said with a little edge to his voice.

"And you wanted to go to the battle lines with him. Anakin you know that the work you do here in the senate is important, it's noble." Palpatine praised.

"I suppose so; I am just trying to find what to do next." Anakin Said. "I have been fighting for so long…. I just don't know what I am fighting for anymore." He finished with a hint of sadness.

"That is what I am here for Anakin, you know I can help you." Said Palpatine in a fatherly tone.

The rest of the conversation seared toward to the different things on Coruscant that needed reconstruction.

Darth Sidious had to work hard to hide his content. His niece was pulling his future apprentice's desire, fueling his passion. His loyalty to order was crumbling and with Obi-Wan gone, he had a golden opportunity to drive a bigger wedge between them.

x-O-x

"Are you ok Anakin." Padmé said as she looked over to the young Jedi with concern her expression.

Anakin looked into those beautiful brown eyes, so full of understanding. Like he could tell her anything. "I am just a little disappointed that the council is dispatching Obi-Wan without me."

"Oh…." Padmé said in a softer tone grabbing his flesh hand on the desk, and massaging it lightly in with her thumb "What you are doing here is important. You are becoming better with diplomacy. And I know once we get through this investigation, they would make you Master in the order." Padmé continued. "You are doing a great job too; Anakin I do think I could have asked for a better partner."

Anakin tried to focus on her words but when their hands touched and that fire continued to burn. And he didn't pull away, he started to bask in the warmth from it.

He smiled.

"I know it is. It is just it feels like for the longest time I have been fighting and surviving every day. It has just been a challenge adjusting, even though this place is like the battle field sometimes."

Padmé did not respond to that, instead she dropped the conversation and moved on to what she wanted to say.

"I know this is off the topic our meeting…." she says as she pulled her hand away "….but I still want you to come over for dinner, and I know neither of us wants it broadcasted on the HoloNet we are even connected to each other..." she bent down away from her desk and hand him a datapad that had instructions in it. "...so I had way mapped out to bypass the obvious routes. I am sure it won't be an issue for you though." Padmé said with smile

"I am looking forward to this. When do want me to over?" Anakin asked, looking in her eyes.

"is 1900hrs. good for you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. I can say I am going for a walk, even though Obi-Wan is the only one who checks up on me." Anakin said in a lighter voice.

They continued their meeting for a little while longer. Anakin told her good night and made it back to the temple.

x-O-x

Anakin got out of his debriefing with Yoda feeling torn. More about his feelings with the Jedi. Anakin is an honorable man. He does not trust easily. But there is something about the way the Jedi had been handling this investigation with the Chancellor that has been bothering him. He is starting to feel his confidence wavering in their ways. It is not just with how they are dealing with the chancellor, but these feelings he has for this senator.

The young Jedi could not get his mind off of the young senator. The way eyes sparkled, her smile shined, …. how smooth her skin looked. He felt that pull through the force drawing them together.

This worried him.

There are no attachments. But he wants to take her…. conquer every part of her.

Mind

Body

Soul

The Jedi Knight wants more than anything to have Padmé Amidala.

And that thought frightens him.

Pushing back thoughts of the senator. He thought how the chancellor does really trust him. He could not let his friend down. The Chancellor never let him down the ways the Jedi have. The older man helped him through a very rough time in his life. When the Jedi shut him out, Palpatine took him under his wing.

Anakin has never forgotten it.

The young Jedi felt his loyalty to the Order wavering.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY; I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE IS BLINDNESS IT IS PROPERTY OF U2. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE JACK WHITE VERSION.**

 **Dark Padmé and Suit less Vader/ Anakin**

 **They are both 24**

 **They did not meet until recently.**

 **AN: Thank You: Rock Girl Star, Starwarslover15, Lord Loptr, MittensRocks, Jamy skywalker, the dark emperor, Pedro Boncompagni, Disani, for Fav/Following!**

 **AN: Special thanks to guests, Ambre and Rock Girl Star for reviewing!**

* * *

The night for the dinner had arrived sooner than both of them realized.

Padmé had left the senate early to get preparations done the dinner. With help from her handmaidens.

She got along with them well, a working relationship was what they had. They did not know who the senator was behind closed doors or where she came from.

"Thank you for your help Sabé." Padmé said as she put the finishing touches on the table for her food and set up.

"Are you having a friend over?" Sabé ask curiously.

She had people over to her apartment for meetings, gatherings, and sometimes holiday's but rarely she had just a friend over for dinner. Sabé know the senator never put this much into making an impression. But the handmaiden knew not to press her further for information.

"Yes, I have been working with him for the past month." Is all the Nubian senator said, as she made her way to her room."I can take care of everything from here Sabé, you are dismissed for the night."

The handmaiden nodded and made her way to her quarters. She knew not to say or repeated what she saw in the apartment or what she assumed to be true.

Padmé opted for a simpler look, like the one for the Jedi temple.

Her dress was a light olive green above the waist, then below it shifted to a darker olive green. The skirt had simple designs on it. She wore a simple silver headband in her hair with it down.

Padmé made her way to the open veranda looking at the sunset.

He will be here soon.

Now with Obi-Wan gone, she had free reign to twist Anakin the way she wants to.

x-O-x

Anakin was more nervous than he was letting on. He left the senate early after his meeting with Chancellor. As promised, he gave the Jedi the credits for the flowers. He made his way to the market place discreetly, and picked up a bouquet of flowers.

A beautiful blend of Rominaria flowers, Millaflowers, and Ryoos.

Anakin was able to hide them in the standard speeder along with the datapad Padmé gave him.

He got out of his debriefing with Yoda looking at the sunset over Coruscant thinking about the night. He was going to be alone with her, Padmé. He allowed himself a small smile at that thought.

"You happy Knight Skywalker is something making, hmm?" Yoda said in a knowing tone.

"No just admiring the sunset Master." Anakin said in a neutral tone as he made his way to his quarters.

Anakin came out fresher, then went to find a newer Jedi robe. Making sure he had his utility belt and cloak made his way to his speeder. He followed all of her instructions on the datapad. Where to park, what entrance to take, the code to get in and which turbolift to take.

Anakin took a deep breath, held his flowers in one hand and rang her holocomm.

x-O-x

The door hissed open and Anakin crossed the threshold in the Nubian Senators' apartment and he was impressed with what he saw.

The veranda, it was a flowing into a wide, low ceiling sitting room, the main chamber was focused by a series of yellow-cream colored sofas and chairs. The ceiling and walls of the chamber were of a ribbed design, arching over the room to allow natural light to flow in through the floor to ceiling clari-crystalline windows and expansive skylights that glowed in the sunset.

He was distracted by the site he didn't notice and blue and white astromech droid making its way to greet him. R2 let out a stream of excited beeps.

"Hello there." he gave the droid an affectionate pat.

"Anakin…" the soft voice snapped him out his daze. He looked over and saw that she had dinner ready. The light was dim and her table was set for two.

"You can leave your cloak on the chair over there…" she said not looking up and pointing at a chair. Anakin put his cloak where she said and turned around to face her as she looked up.

"You got me flowers?" Padmé asked a little shock and they were her favorites from her home world.

"Yes...do you not like them…" Anakin asked nervously.

"No….no…there wonderful. I love them. Thank you." She said with a smile she grabs the flowers and got a vase. She placed them on the table where they were having dinner and motioned him to come over.

"I made some of my favorites from my home world I hope you enjoy them." Padmé said serving him some stew.

Anakin took in the warm aroma.

He could not remember the last time he smelt food this good, or had a home cooked meal.

The pair conversed over the food and wine in deep conversation. They talked about many things their adventures in their fields, their lives…. like they were shutting out the world.

"That was fantastic." He said finishing the last of his food and gazing across the table into her soft brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light.

Padmé gave a warm smile and got up to clear the table. Anakin stopped her as she went to pick up his plate.

"Padmé, you made a nice dinner the least I could do is cleanup…" he said as he got up to clear the table.

"That is very gentlemanly of you." She said.

Anakin flashed a smile. "You had to work all day in the senate, and you came here and made a nice dinner for us…" The young Jedi stated as he was bringing all the dishes to the sink and started to clean them. "… I know you already do enough for the senate, and galaxy. You deserved to be taken care of." He said with his eyes blazing with passion.

 _You are absolutely right…I could kiss you right now_ thought Padmé.

"Still thank you." There was a silence between the two as they only heard the sink and the sound of the dishes clinking together.

"Did you always want be a Jedi?" asked Padmé breaking the silence.

Anakin looked up and smiled. "I dreamed of freeing the slaves and being a peace keeper of the galaxy. When I was slave on Tatooine I would dream of taking my mother away from that wretched desert planet." Anakin started as made his way back to the table.

"…the Jedi have given me a better life and I will be forever grateful for that. Their teachings have helped me understand the force… and had scene parts of the galaxy I could have always dreamed of…" he continued to table and sat closer to Padmé.

Then his expression started to fall a little bit "…But this war has exposed many things to me about the Order that are concerning to me." He said as his tone turned a little darker.

"…I feel that the whole order is losing its way…its mission for peace and justice." His eyes turned a colder shade of blue as he let his words hang in the air.

Padmé showing concern her face, reached out her hand to grab one of his gloved hand lightly massaging with her thumb.

"What is bring this on?" she asked with curiosity.

Anakin took his eyes off the hand she was massaging, trying to distracting himself from that growing warmth in his chest.

"It is something that has building in my mind for a while… The Jedi ideals, and teachings leave no room for emotion or attachment... which I feel is becoming more a part of my life of late…." He said as he looked in her soft brown eyes.

"Seeing the worst of the galaxy. How they so blindly serve the republic…How my life is dictated to a system of government that is crumbling before our very eyes..." He took a breath, drew his eyes away briefly then looked deep into the. "…with corruption and self-serving agendas." Anakin said with a bitter tone in the end.

 _Interesting_ thought the Nubian woman.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padmé proposed as she took her hand back from Anakin in a slightly teasing tone.

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." He paused, then continued. "I don't think the system works."

"How would you have it work, then?" The senator questioned.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it." Anakin said in a serious voice.

"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." Padmé said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then they should be made to." Anakin said with slight elevation in his voice.

"By whom? Who's going to make them?" Padmé countered.

"I don't know. Someone." He said in an almost challenging voice.

"You?" Padmé inquired

"Of course not me." he said with a lightness in his voice.

"But someone." She replied with the same lightness.

"Someone wise." He said with a smile.

 _Like the chancellor_ thought the Nubian woman.

"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Said the senator hiding the content in her voice.

Padmé hid her smile too as she turned to make he way back to the kitchen. _Oh_ _Anakin I am soo happy you are starting to see it my way._

x-O-x

After she made some caf along with some desert. Padmé sat up from her spot at the table, she motioned for him to follow her toward the Veranda.

Anything to try quell this burning desire to run his hands on her skin, through her hair... tasting her lips.

He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"The city sometimes makes me feel small and alone, especially at night when I am here. In the middle of this open space." Said Padmé.

Anakin took her hand that was on the couch. The contact makes Padmé turn her head to face him as he spoke.

"Being in space, day by day, looking at the different planets and feeling the all the…destruction...death, makes me feel small and alone as well. That why I believe that we all need someone. Whether or not it is a friend, or family."

 _Or a lover_ Anakin added that in his thoughts.

"I agree with you Anakin." she said in and gave him a reassuring squeeze to his hand that he was holding and moving closer to him.

There was a silence between the two, as if they were listening for an answer through the force.

Anakin feeling bold reached out with his finger and brushed one of fingers against her cheek. Padmé closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Feeling that growing fire against her skin since their first meeting. Anakin leaned in, his breath started ghosting her cheek, his lips connect with the skin of her cheek, and the both them started to bask in the warmth,…. even for the briefest seconds.

That warmth disappeared when he pulled away.

Padmé had to quell her own passion and restrain herself from pulling Anakin into a real kiss.

Anakin controlling his breathing, pulled his hand away from hers and opened his mouth to speak. "I think I should get going." The young Jedi stood up, and started to make his way to leave the apartment.

Padmé trying to controlling her emotions, caught up to Anakin.

"Anakin..." she said as she took his hand again and he stopped to look down at her.

"…I had a great time tonight…I was maybe hoping that we could do this again...sometime." She asked with a little nervousness.

Anakin contemplated his next words. He was thrilled at the friendship he was developing with her, it was awaking parts he had thought had died a long time ago. He felt this power growing inside of anytime he was near her. Her touches were just adding to the growing powers he always knew he had inside of him.

But that line, that attachment he could not have…was not allowed to have.

Spending time with her was blurring that line. Attachments like that only paved the way to the dark side…that is what he has been taught. How so many fell before him.

But they were both grown adults.

Anakin didn't have any friends in the order. He could see how lonely she was too, what a life of fighting could cost you. Padmé knew the risks too with her standing in the senate. There was no reason why they can't just be friends. They were just two people trying to find happiness in this destructive galaxy.

"Yes I would love too." He said in husky voice desperately trying to hide his emotions.

Padmé gave him another smile and reached up kissed his cheek.

He closed his eyes basking in the warmth, for the briefest of moments. The young Jedi forced himself to let go of her hand and open his eyes.

"Good night Padmé." He said with a shy smile.

"Good night Anakin." She replied with a similar smile. She watched him as he disappeared into turbolift.

Padmé let the door close behind her and let out a sigh. There fire was growing between them and it was getting harder to ignore.

The young senator was trying to it hide from her uncle. But she knew she was slipping. Even in front of Anakin.

She couldn't help it, it was the way he looked at her like she hung the moon, his smile lit up the force anytime he was near. His passion, his loyalty to things he cares about is something she is starting to admire about him. Those eyes, they held so much emotion, passion….and dare say it darkness.

 _Get a grip Padmé._

He is a brash unemotional Jedi, who will be as useless as Tyranus and Maul were. The Jedi were weak, not willing to accept the power that their emotions have. They are too focused on not living and accepting the world around them. This also with their fear of the unknown…the dark side. It crippled them and clouded their vision in the galaxy around them.

But the young senator could not argue her way out this one. She knew that Anakin could never be like that. She saw how he was when was with her, how he was on the HoloNet. His raw untapped power, his lack of fear to use it. She found her own restraint crumbling as she was spending more time together.

He had to give in first. She hoped it was not much longer.

x-O-x

Anakin was able to make it back to his quarters discreetly. His mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain senator who seemed to be breaking down his walls.

While trying to banish those thoughts he removed his tunic and lied down on his modest cot. Almost instantly he fell asleep.

 _Anakin was in a bed that definitely was not his own. This bed was grey, with silk sheets, and so comfortable. He was also not alone._

 _He felt a hand on his bare chest. It was Padmé's. He turned his head over and looked into her eyes. Noting her lack of clothing along with him. "Anakin..." breathily she said looked at him with determination and lust in her eyes moving closer him and him doing the same. He felt his face curl into a smile as the two closed together into a kis-_

Anakin opened his eyes.

What was that!

That vision was…hot…. passionate.…it felt so…...right.

Anakin sat up and ran a hand through his sweat filled hair.

He is losing control.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change.**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**

 **But no Flames!**


End file.
